Essay
by NotaPunk
Summary: This is a mother's day fic dedicated to all the Mothers out there.


NotaPunk; It's Mothers Day! And to celebrate and honor the mother's of the world I decided to write a fic on the best Hetalia mom each new year! This year's winner is, Violet Drum roll please!

Violet*drum roll*

NotaPunk; The Best hetalia mom is Finland!

Finland; NOT A MOM!

Violet; We own nothing.

**Families**

France/Vietnam= Seychelles

Hungary/Switzerland= Lichtenstein

Finland/Sweden= Sealand

Also all the kids are twelve years old.

**Essay**

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

In a small class room sat a little blonde boy with very thick eyebrows. He was currently writing and erasing on a piece of paper like many of the other children around the room. This boy's name was Peter and he was working on something very important.

Peter you see was an orphan who was recently adopted by a very kind couple, his first real family and in two weeks was a really important holiday. Peter was about to ripe the paper in half once again, when he heard two girls talking.

One was a brunette with dark skin and the other was blonde with green eyes. "What are you writing about yours Lilli?'' asked the brunette, giggling and twirling one of her pigtails with one of her fingers.

The blonde smiled at her friend, "Since my mom's a great cook I'm putting that down and that she is the best fighter around. Also that she that she taught me how to ride a horse and is teaching me how to sew. What about you Samaria?"

The brunette smiled widely, "I'm writing down that my mom can row a boat by herself and that she's a great writer. That she's the best storyteller and that she can cook very well and always has a smile on her face!" Both girls smilled at each other and continued to talk while helping each other. I blushed when the blonde caught me staring at them. I quickly looked down at my own paper as I heard foot steps coming over to me.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a polite voice, I looked up to see the blonde girl from earlier looking at me, holding a piece of paper and pencil. I grinned at her and yelled a 'yeah' to which the teacher glared at me.

The blonde girl sat in front of me and smiled.

"My name is Lilli Zwingli, your Peter, right?" She asked.

"Yep!" I answered happily. I looked over to see her smile again and felt myself become happier.

"How far are you on your paper Peter?" Lilli asked, my face fell and I put my head on my desk. I sensed that she was worried because she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Would you like help?"

I jumped back up and nodded vigorously. Lilli smiled and we went straight to work.

**PRESENT DAY**

**Tino's POV**

I awoke this morning to find my husband Berwald attempting to make breakfast, a dish from my home country. I smiled and hugged him from behind, surprised by this. Berwald and I had an agreement, I would take care of the house work and he would fix everything. "What are you doing?" I asked, though it was quite clear.

"M'k'n br'k'st f'r you." though Berwald answered in his usual serious tone. I nodded and asked why. My tall and serious looking husband looked at me as if I had two heads. "It's M'th'r D'y."

It hit me, Berwald thought of me as his wife and we had adopted a boy three months ago. Then I let go of my husband and stepped backwards a few step before frantically waving my arms in the air "I'm not your wife! I'm a man just like you are!" I yelled. I was about to continue to lecture him when the door bell rang.

I answered it only to have a vase with roses shoved in my face. I signed for them and entered into the kitchen where I set them down. Berwald looked at the roses then me with a questioning raised eyes brow. I shrugged in answer and took the small card that was hidden in the bouquet. It read _Congratulations on winning Mother of the Year Mr. Vainamoinen. _My eyes widened and my body shook. I yelled for our son to come.

Peter ran in quickly, his hands behind his back. He was smiling as usual, "Happy Mother's Day!" he yelled at me, shoving a poorly wrapped package in my face. I was about to explain to him once again that I wasn't female when I saw the look of the young boy's face.

Sighing, I swallowed my pride and unwrapped the gift. Inside was a light blue frame that held what looked like an Essay of some sort. The title was _My mom written by Peter Kirkland._

And this is how it went;

My mommy is the best mom in the whole wide world. He and my dad adopted me three months ago. They are the first family I ever had, and this is the happiest I have ever been. Mommy and I play when daddy isn't around, and mommy does all the cooking and cleaning. Mommy also walks our dog and takes care of me and daddy. Mommy tries to do chores even when he's sick and shouldn't but daddy is always able to stop him. Mommy also around Christmas dresses up as Santa and gives gifts to underprivileged kids, that's how we met. Mommy hugs and kisses me everyday and lets me know how much he loves me. This makes me very happy and warm inside. The warmest I have ever been.

As I read Peter's writing I felt tears prick my eyes. Wiping them away I hugged Peter close to me and kissed him on the top of his head. Even though I wasn't a woman, it felt good to be appreciated and loved.

**The End**

NotaPunk; The story behind this is that when I was in elementary school, we would always write essays around mothers day and send them into a contest. Whoever won their mom would receive a vase of flowers on Mother's Day and the winner's essay would be framed and given to their mom. Last week I was looking at some of the essays that I wrote for my mom and the idea hit me. So people please appreciate all the good mothers out there. Happy Mother's day. Please review.

Also I guess that there could be implied Lichtenstein/Sealand, but it's mostly friendship.


End file.
